Something That I Already Know
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Challenge 2. I already knew that he was in love with her despite that he told me he loved me. I didn't want to hear it, so I accepted that Jason was my replacement. And no one noticed...no one noticed that that Robin was not me. And I think, no one cared. "I already knew that you loved her more than you would ever love me. Did you even love me to start with?"


A/n: This is the second challenge; this one is for Young Justice only~ so I hope you enjoy this. This one takes another turn at the end here btw~

xD My friend told me I had to make them happy endings for the most part. Soooo yeah xD

Here is the challenge:

Challenge: Take 10 songs from your Ipod on shuffle and write a story for the specified category of an anime, cartoon, game, ect. You can use the title, the lyrics, or both to help write the stories. Then have people tell you 10 other songs and use those the same ways. These pairings must be yaoi or yuri with straight pairings.

My choosing:

Category: Young Justice and Teen Titans (Together and separate)

Pairing types: Yaoi and Straight

2cd Song: Something That I Already Know By Backstreet Boys

Pairings: Kid Flash x Robin, Kid Flash x Artemis

* * *

**_Something That I Already Know_**

* * *

_I already knew that he was in love with her despite that he told me he loved me. I didn't want to hear it, so I accepted that Jason was my replacement. And no one noticed...no one noticed that that Robin was not me. And I think, no one cared. "I already knew that you loved her more than you would ever love me. Did you even love me to start with?"_

* * *

It was cold out, and I could see my breath in the air as I walked about. My body felt numb, numb as anything as I walked around. I was wearing summer clothing in this winter weather, and I didn't care. I wanted to feel numb, to forget everything that happened. Batman and I had gotten into a fight, and then, things went downhill. Before I knew it, I was replaced, I was no longer meaning anything to him no matter what he happened to tell me. He replaced me, Dick Grayson, and he replaced the _other _me. Robin.

There was now a new one, and you know what hurt the most about that? My now ex-teammates didn't even seem to notice it wasn't me. Not even _him_. It hurt. It hurt. Why didn't anyone see how much it hurt him? Was it because...he didn't even seem to exist to anyone? Dick Grayson, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne suddenly missing. But no, no one cared. Jason Todd was more important than he was now, everyone forgot him as soon as he was there.

Robin. He had began to fall out from him a long time ago when...when...he first noticed that _he _had done anything but been there for me like he told me. He loved her, he loved _her_ and that meant that everything he told me was lies. But I already knew that. I already knew he was in love with her, no matter what he said to me. I didn't want to hear it...so I left. Who cared? No one noticed that he was now Robin anyways. It was better that way. I can accept him being my replacement when no one cares.

It makes me feel all the better I guess, because then I know I am the only one in pain...maybe it is better that way. I wonder, why couldn't I have died when I was a child with my family? Why did I have to go through all of this...for nothing? I had gotten into a fight with Batman and everything falls apart...why? I don't understand this anymore...

* * *

_I couldn't move, tears slipping from my blue eyes. How was he here? How was Zucoo here? How...?_

_"I see the last Grayson shall die here today."_

* * *

I wake to voices talking, and I know who they belong to. Wally. Artemis. I can't help it and I listen in as I hear them talking with one another.

_"Wally...? I don't understand... Why did you call him Robin? I know who he is, Dick Grayson, a student at the school I go too. He's the son of Bruce Wayne, adopted, but that doesn't mea-"_

_"I know what I said. Dick Grayson is who he is, but he is...Robin. Bats shall kill me for this I know but, that is who he is..."_

_"But Robin is back at Mt. Justice right now!"_

_"The replacement. I'm sure you have heard about Jason Todd?"_

_"Yes I have but-"_

_"He is the replacement. I...feared this would happen as soon as I heard about Jason. You see, I kinda had a fall out with Rob then him and Batman got into a fight...and...things just happened. Everything was messed up from there, and nothing was the same. Then Rob went missing, Dick Grayson went missing...I knew what happened...and I knew, I had to do something..."_

_"But why didn't you tell me? Your **girlfriend**?"_

My heart stopped at that and I closed my eyes. It was something I already knew, but it hurt like anything. I shifted and got up, looking at the IV in my arm then the window. I was Robin at one point. I could get out of here without anyone noticing. And that was what I did. I slipped the IV out, and everything else on me, got on my clothes, the only ones I had, and opened the window. Shuddering at the cold, I jumped out.

The last thing I heard was a cry, from _him._

* * *

My body hurt, but I didn't care. I kept running, despite the shooting pain in my leg. He was close, I could feel it...and then he caught me. I looked at him, only having one thing to say in mind now. "Don't. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear something that I already know..." I whispered softly and he looked at me, before he looked down.

"Why are you running-"

"I know Wally, I know you love her. I've known. I've known for so long. Your words were never real to me..." I choked out and looked away, tears in my crystal blue eyes. "You wanted me to feel right, you wanted me to be happy, but I always knew I was not the one you truly loved. I tried to ignore it but, I knew. I knew and I just...gave up at some point in trying to not see what was there. I'm running because there is no point in staying anymore. I got hurt, Batman got mad, I was hurt, I left, he replaced me, and it is all said and done now.

"There is no point in trying anymore for me. Not at all. I rather just feel numb from everything for the rest of my life then feel what isn't there for a part of my life..." I looked down. "Bruce doesn't care anyways...or he would have come after me by now..."

"Dick..." He looked sad, but why? I finally snapped at him, I never wanted too but...

"I already knew that you loved her more than you would ever love me. Did you even love me to start with?" I cried. "Or were you thinking I had nothing and that I needed something fake?" I screamed then and hit his cheek hard with my fist. "Because maybe I did, but I knew it was fake and that hurts more! Your words were always lies-!"

"No, they weren't." He whispered and I looked away.

"That's not what I got form your conversation with your _girlfriend_ Wally West!" I spat.

He stilled and stared at me for a good long moment. Finally, his hand faltered as well as his face. He then grabbed me and I winced as I hit the back of a wall. We were looking each other in the eyes before he kissed me on the lips deeply. My eyes widened and I groaned, before I felt his hand start to run up my legs to my side. I groaned softly, and leaned back into the wall.

"I don't know why...you didn't tell me but...Dick I, I don't know. I loved her yeah. But, when I noticed you began to distance yourself...something inside of me...snapped." He murmured. "Eventually I understood. I was always in love with you, but I never wanted to admit that those feelings were real."

"So, you-"

He kissed me again and ran his hands down his side again before he pulled him right against his chest and deepened the kiss. "Not again. Your not leaving me ever again. You thought you already knew, but you don't...I...I think as soon as I ran after you, she knew it was all over, because I ran after you...I choose you."

My world stopped but the tears that slid from my face, they were more so happy than sad. "Wally." I kissed him back and leaned into him. I didn't know what to do, but my heart was swelling with hope. I kissed him deeply, letting him pick me up slowly. He caressed me in his arms and then frowned. "You hurt your leg.." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Ah...W-wally..." I groaned loudly as he nipped at my flesh, my neck. He pressed against me, moving one hand quickly to remove all of our clothing. The second I woke up I found him pushing his fingers in and out of me, and it felt so good. He told me that he wanted to make me his for good. My body tensed as he added in a third finger to the fingers I had forgotten about until now. I cried out and shuddered. This was so different, but I felt good. He pressed things that made me feel so...different bit good. I pressed up into him and cried out.

He was vibrating his hand inside of me, and oh god. It felt so good. I moaned loudly and I moved my legs around him. "G-god Wally...s-stop!" He hissed at that. "I- I mean...a-agh...g-get inside me already!" He smirked at that and pulled out his fingers. Adjusting my legs around him a bit, he suddenly pushed into me. However, I felt so good, and groaned. He began to vibrate inside of me, and my eyes rolled back. "Oh! Oh god!" I cried. I felt my body pulse and whimpered. My god, oh god... "D-deeper...!" I whimpered and shuddered.

"Ah...Dick...so...tight." Wally groaned and pushed in against my sweet spot, still vibrating. I couldn't help it, and I came with a loud cry for the first time ever. My body shook and I felt so...I don't even know. I groaned and shuddered, looking away from his face, panting softly. I yelped as he began to move in and out of me. "Oh..." I had a feeling that he had never done this before either...meaning he never did anything like this with Artemis...

That made me feel good...and in the end I knew now, that he did care for me. Artemis was in the past. Maybe it wasn't something that I didn't know... I couldn't take much of what he did and moaned loudly, and shuddered softly as well.

It was almost too soon when I came for another time and Wally came himself inside of me. We both moaned loudly though and he fell onto me. We kissed, and then...both drifted into sleep slowly.

* * *

_Maybe, it was his love that I really knew._


End file.
